enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sete
Sete (7'), com base em séculos de mitologia, astrologia e numerologia, é o número mágico mais poderosoHarry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, pagina 466. Comunidade bruxa thumb|160px|Bridget Wenlock A aritmancista Bridget Wenlock (1202-1285) foi a primeira bruxa à estabelecer as propriedades mágicas do número seteWizard of the Month'' - Site Oficial de J. K. Rowling. Sete é a idade em que a maioria dos especialistas acredita que a magia se revelará em um criança bruxa''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' - Capitulo 11 (O Suborno). Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é o número de anos que os alunos devem frequentar e escola antes de se formar. Eram sete as câmaras que protegiam a Pedra Filosofal. Lord Voldemort acreditava fervorosamente nas propriedades mágicas do número sete. Sua crença nisso era tão forte que sete foi o número no qual ele dividiu sua alma, criando seis Horcruxes. Ironicamente, ele não conseguiu criar sete, pois acidentalmente acabou por dividir sua alma em oito pedaços—no entanto, por puro acaso, apenas seis de suas Horcruxes já existiam ao mesmo tempo (o Diário foi destruído antes de Nagini se tornar uma Horcrux); independentemente disso, isso não lhe deu qualquer proteção mágica adicional como ele acreditava que o número faria. Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom nasceram em julho, o sétimo mês do ano; isso fez os dois se tornarem potenciais temas de uma profecia. Arthur e Molly Weasley tiveram sete filhos; Gina Weasley é a sétima deles, e a única mulher dessa geração da família. Sete também é o número de jogadores em um time de quadribol, com sete também sendo o número no uniforme de quadribol de Harry Potter. Durante a Batalha dos Sete Potters, seis outros personagens tomaram a poção Polissuco, a fim de assumir a aparência de Harry e servir como distração para os Comensais da Morte, portanto, haviam sete Potters. Sete no mundo bruxo *Molly e Arthur Weasley tiveram sete filhos. *O nome "Weasley" contém sete letras. *O nome "Granger" contém sete letras. *O nome completo de Rony tem sete sílabas (Ronald Abílio Weasley). *Há sete sílabas em "Régulo Arcturo Black" e "Alvo Severo Potter". *Em 1995, Minerva McGonagall (cujo nome tem sete sílabas) possuia 70 anos de idade. *Os nomes de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter tem sete sílabas ao todo. *Tadeu Thurkell teve sete filhos, todos foram abortos. *Válter Parkin teve sete filhos. *As crianças permanecem em Hogwarts por sete anos. *Hogwarts possui sete andares. *Houve uma professora de Aritmância em Hogwarts conhecida como Septima Vector. Além disso, no século XVIII, houve um Malfoy chamado Septimo; e o pai de Arthur Weasley chamava-se Septimo Weasley. Em latim, Septimo ou Septimus significa "sétimo". *No mundo mágico, bruxos e bruxas chegam a idade adulta aos dezessete anos, em vez de dezoito. *Harry Potter pagou sete galeões por sua varinha. *Há setecentos faltas no Quadribol. *Há sete jogadores em um time de Quadribol. *A poção Mata-Cão deve ser bebida a cada sete dias antes da lua cheia. *Em 1994, após os crimes de Pedro Pettigrew terem sido descobertos, sete pessoas saíram da Casa dos Gritos: :#Harry Potter :#Ronald Weasley :#Hermione Granger :#Remo Lupin :#Sirius Black :#Severo Snape :#Pedro Pettigrew *Há sete obstáculos que protegem a Pedra Filosofal: :#Fofo, o cérbero de estimação de Hagrid :#O Visgo do diabo da Professora Sprout :#As Chaves Voadoras do Professor Flitwick :#O Jogo de xadrez gigante da Professora McGonagall :#O trasgo de Quirrell :#As Poções de Snape :#O Espelho de Ojesed *Gilderoy Lockhart indica sete livros para seus alunos: :#''Rompendo com uma Banshee'' :#''Como se Divertir com Vampiros'' :#''Férias com Bruxas Malvadas'' :#''Viagens com Trasgos'' :#''Viagens com Vampiros'' :#''Passeios com Lobisomens'' :#''Um ano com o Iéti'' *Em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Hermione Granger diz que o feitiço Alohomora foi visto no capítulo 7 do Livro Padrão de Feitiços. *A Pedra Filosofal foi mantida no Cofre 713 no Banco Gringotes. *Sete foi o total de atacados pelo basilisco durante o ano letivo de 1992-1993: :#Madame Nora :#Colin Creevey :#Justino Finch-Fletchley :#Nick Quase Sem Cabeça :#Hermione Granger :#Penelope Clearwater :#Harry Potter *Há sete cobras na grande porta da Câmara Secreta. *São sete os níveis no baú do Professor Moody. *Há uma vassoura conhecida como Cleansweep Sete. *Sete garrafas na última tarefa nas câmaras subterrâneas. *Sete trouxas viram Rony e Harry no Ford Anglia voador. *Sete guardiões para cada dragão na primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. *O Sr. Weasley ganhou setecentos galeões no sorteio do Profeta Diário. *Harry ajudou a Grifinória a derrotar a Sonserina na Copa das Casas pela primeira vez em sete anos. *O Mapa do Maroto mostra sete passagens secretas que dão para fora da escola. *A partir do Salão Principal, Harry, Rony e Hermione sobem sete lances de escadas para chegar à torre de que abriga a sala de aula da Professora Trelawney, na parte superior. *Dos nove membros da Ordem da Fênix na Guarda Avançada de Harry, sete não tinham sido previamente apresentados à ele. *A mãe de Blás Zabini tinha sido casada sete vezes a partir de 1996. *Em 1992, Snape remove setenta pontos da Grifinória quando Harry chega tarde em Hogwarts (cinquenta por atraso e vinte por causa do vestuário trouxas que Harryu sava). *Em 1996, durante a preparação da Poção do Morto-Vivo em uma aula de Poções, Harry seguiu as instruções alternativas da cópia do Príncipe Mestiço de Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções, agitando sua poção uma vez no sentido horário após cada sétima agitação no sentido anti-horário. Isso o ajudou a alcançar resultados muito melhores do que as instruções padrão, e a ganhar elogios do Professor Slughorn. *Harry conseguiu apanhar exatamente sete Pomos de Ouro durante seu tempo como apanhador no time de Quadribol da Grifinória: :#Primeiro ano: Grifinória vs. Sonserina :#Primeiro ano: Grifinória vs. Lufa-Lufa :#Segundo ano: Grifinória vs. Sonserina :#Terceiro ano: Grifinória vs. Corvinal :#Terceiro ano: Grifinória vs. Sonserina :#Quinto ano: Grifinória vs. Sonserina :#Sexto ano: Grifinória vs. Sonserina *Dumbledore mostra à Harry exatamente sete memórias sobre o passado de Voldemort. *Servolo, nome do meio de Tom Riddle, tem sete letras. *Existem (possivelmente) sete Livros Padrões de Feitiços. *Voldemort criou sete Horcruxes, mesmo que ele acreditasse que seis Horcruxes criariam uma alma com sete fragmentos (contando com o pedaço de sua alma em seu corpo). :#Seu antigo diário :#O anel de Servolo Gaunt :#O diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw :#O medalhão de Salazar Slytherin :#A taça de Helga Hufflepuff :#O próprio Harry Potter (involuntariamente e sem o conhecimento de Voldemort) :#Nagini *Foram sete "Potters" durante a Batalha dos Sete Potters: :#Harry Potter :#Rony Weasley :#Hermione Granger :#Fred Weasley :#Jorge Weasley :#Fleur Delacour :#Mundungo Fletcher *Também foram sete os conflitos em Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: :#A Batalha dos Sete Potters :#A Infiltração no Ministério da Magia :#O Ataque em Godric's Hollow em 1997 :#A Emboscada na Casa dos Lovegood :#A Batalha na Mansão dos Malfoy :#A Invasão do Banco Gringotes em 1998 :#A Batalha de Hogwarts *Foram sete os prisioneiros que fugiram da Mansão dos Malfoy: :#Sr. Olivaras :#Luna Lovegood :#Dino Thomas :#Grampo :#Harry Potter :#Hermione Granger :#Ronald Weasley *Harry escapou da morrer nas mãos de Lord Voldemort sete vezes antes de finalmente derrotá-lo: :#Em Godric's Hollow, em 1981 :#Na busca da a Pedra Filosofal, enquanto Voldemort estava no controle de Quirino Quirrell :#Na Câmara Secreta em 1993 :#No cemitério de Little Hangleton em 1995 :#Durante a Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios :#Durante a Batalha dos Sete Potters :#Durante a Batalha de Hogwarts *Harry Potter e Rony Weasley receberam sete N.O.M's em seus exames de Nível Ordinário em Magia. Hermione Granger continuou com sete cadeiras durante seu sexto ano. *Sibila Trelawney diz que Sete de Espadas significa um mau presságio. *Há sete usos descritos para a sala precisa: :#Escondendo objetos, como feito por Tom Riddle, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy :#Um banheiro, como indevidamente usado por Dumbledore :#Se recupera de embriaguez, como feito por Winky :#Encontrar materiais de limpeza, como usado por Filch :#Hospedar as reuniões da A.D :#Se escondendo de Filch, como feito por Fred e George :#Esconder-se dos Carrow, como demonstrado pela primeira vez por Neville *As três Maldições Imperdoáveis foram classificadas como Imperdoáveis em 1717. *Muitas magias como, por exemplo, Protego, Reducto, Imperio, Expulso, Depulso e Anapneo têm sete letras. *São sete os ingredientes da Poção Polissuco. *São sete os tipos de feitiços: :#Transfiguração :#Encanto :#Azaração :#''Hex'' :#Maldição :#Contra-feitiço :#Feitiço de cura *Franco Bryce estava se aproximando de seu 77º aniversário, quando foi assassinado por Voldemort. *O Torneio Tribruxo de 1994 aconteceu 7 séculos depois do primeiro. *No Natal de 1994, depois de receber meias como um presente de Harry, Dobby afirmou que, agora, ele tinha sete pares de meias. *"Tom Riddle" e "Lord Voldemort" ao todo possuem 7 sílabas. *Em 1992, como sua sétima lição no segundo ano, Minerva McGonagall ensinou Vera Verto. Esta foi a única aula de Transfiguração na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Curiosidades *Ao todo são sete livros que contam a história de Harry Potter. *O primeiro livro foi lançado em 1997, e o último em 2007. *Há dezessete capítulos no primeiro livro. *Se contar o epílogo, há trinta e sete capítulos no último livro. *O epílogo em si se passa em 2017. *O primeiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts é retratado no sétimo capítulo do primeiro livro. *Muitos fãs acreditavam que Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (o sétimo e último livro da série), seria lançado no dia 07/07/2007, que também seria um sábado, o dia em que todos os livros de Harry Potter foram lançados. No entanto, em vez disso, ele foi lançado em 21 de julho daquele ano, duas semanas depois. Acredita-se que a "data mágica" tenha sido rejeitada por ser no mesmo dia do segundo aniversário dos atentados em Londres (07/07), em 2005. (Embora 21 ainda seja um múltiplo de 7.) *O número do uniforme de Quadribol de Harry Potter nos filmes é sete (o que poderia ser uma referência ao fato de que, geralmente, o melhor jogador/capitão de um time de futebol, possui a camisa número 7). *O quarto capítulo de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte é intitulado "Os Sete Potters". *Em Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1, durante a Batalha dos Sete Potters, Daniel Radcliffe interpretou sete papéis - Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Mundungo, e Fleur. *Nos filmes, Voldemort é interpretado por sete atores: Richard Bremmer, Ian Hart, Christian Coulson, Ralph Fiennes, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, Frank Dillane e Michael Berendt embora cenas deste último tenham sido removidasSite de Michael Berendt (em inglês). *Rowling declarou em uma entrevista que ela escolheu como sete o número total de livros, porque ela passou sete anos no ensino médio. Além disso, ela queria que Harry se tornasse maior de idade aos dezessete porque em sua opinião o número "parece um bom número para um bruxo se tornar um adulto." *No sétimo livro de Harry Potter, J. K. dividir as dedicatórias em sete partes. *Em uma entrevista, J. K. declarou que o "grande septeto" na série Harry Potter são: Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe), Hermione Granger (Emma Watson), Rony Weasley (Rupert Grint), Gina Weasley (Bonnie Wright), Neville Longbottom (Matt Lewis), Luna Lovegood (Evanna Lynch), e Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton)SnitchSeeker - J.K. Rowling fala sobre Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 (em inglês). *Haviam sete pistas e sete oportunidades para se inscrever e registrar na versão beta do Pottermore. A primeira pista foi dada no dia 31 de julho de 2011 (aniversário de Harry) e a última em 6 de agosto de 2011. Uma pista era liberada a cada dia e cada pista era baseada em um livro da série correspondente ao dia. Por exemplo, a pista do primeiro dia era da Pedra Filosofal e a última pista foi de Relíquias da Morte. *Em 7 de agosto, a série Harry Potter ganhou sete prêmios no Teen Choice Awards de 2011 por Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 e Parte 2Premiações do Teen Choice Awards de 2001 (em inglês). *A Batalha de Hogwarts aconteceu no dia 2 de maio, o 2º dia do quinto mês. Logo 2+5=7. *Se as letras do alfabeto forem transformados em números (A=1, B=2, etc...), as letras no nome de Harry formariam 70. *A idade da esposa de Nicolau Flamel (658) subtraída pela idade dele (665) equivale a um 7. *Durante a audiência de Harry no Ministério (em 1995), Dumbledore afirma que a cláusula 7 do Decreto de Restrição Razoável de Bruxos Menores permite o uso de magia em situações de risco de vida. *Na cópia de Harry de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, na seção que fala dos Diabrete, afirma que a criatura possui, segundo a alteração manual feita por Harry, "XXXXXXX se você for o Lockhart." (7 X's). *A história da adaptação cinematográfica de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam se passará 70 anos antes da série Harry Potter. Ligações externas *Sete na Wikipédia *O significado do número 7 *MISTÉRIOS DO NÚMERO SETE Notas e referências Categoria:Magia Categoria:Matemática